Virtual reality and augmented reality experiences are becoming prominent. For example, 360° video is emerging as a new way of experiencing immersive video due to the ready availability of powerful handheld devices such as smartphones. 360° video enables immersive “real life,” “being there” experience for consumers by capturing the 360° view of the world. Users can interactively change their viewpoint and dynamically view any part of the captured scene they desire. Display and navigation sensors track head movement in real-time to determine the region of the 360° video that the user wants to view.
Methods for interacting with and controlling computing devices are continually improving in order to conform more natural approaches. Computing devices, such as personal computers, smart phones, tablets, head mounted displays and the like, utilize graphical user interfaces (GUI) on a display screen to facility control by a user. Objects such as text, images, and video are displayed on a screen and the user can employ various instruments to control the computing device such as, a keyboard, a mouse, a touchpad. Many such methods for interacting with and controlling a computing device generally require a user to physically touch the screen or utilizing an instrument such as a keyboard or mouse to provide a quick and precise input. The advent of head mounted displays coupled with the prominence of virtual reality and augmented reality will require new approaches to interact with computing devices.